This invention relates to polishing light emitting devices and, in particular, to a polishing fixture and method for simultaneously polishing the surfaces of the front ends of a plurality of light emitting devices.
Light emitted from a light emitting device (LED) that is carried by an optical fiber to a light sensing device is channeled into an end of the optical fiber. One known technique positions a lens between the light emitting device and an end of the optical fiber to focus the light so that a majority of the light will enter the end of the optical fiber. An alternative technique requires positioning the end of the optical fiber as closely as possible to the emitting diode of the light emitting device to maximize the amount of light emitted by the light emitting device that enters the end of the optical fiber.
The use of a lens to focus the light of a light emitting device is relatively expensive when compared to positioning the fiber close to the emitting device of a light emitting device. It would be desirable to have a fixture and method of using the fixture for polishing a forward facing surface of light emitting devices for enabling the positioning of an optical fiber as closely as possible to the emitting device of the light emitting device.